Other Choices
by Twilightluvr06
Summary: Alternate plot and ending to Frostbite. You will know where it continues on from Frostbite. May be lemons in future chapters. Rated T to be safe. DxR! R&R Please!


Hello!

Story set in Frostbite. You will know where abouts in the story it is when you read it.

Please review :) Reviews are greatly appreciated and they make my day!

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all Vampire Academy. I only own made up characters and part of the plot.

* * *

RPOV

I couldn't escape. I was badly injured and weak from loss of blood. Isaiah had taken too much blood from me and it was making me weak and dizzy. I was trapped against the wall with Isaiah leaning over me, snarling, with venom dripping from his fangs that were inches away from plunging into my neck.

I knew that I was going to die, but I didn't care. Mason, Mia, Eddie and Christian had all gotten out ok and were far away from all of this mess. Hopefully they would be back with guardians soon to help me. Ok the chances of that were slim but there is nothing wrong with wishing.

I looked around nervously trying to find something, anything that I could use as a weapon.

Ah ha! Over near the fireplace there was a sword. An ancient sword though that looked like it hadn't been sharpened in years. Oh well, it's better than nothing. Now if only I could find some way to get over there. I needed a distraction.

Slowly, trying not to alert Isaiah as to what I was doing, I wrapped my right arm around behind Isaiah and reached into his back pocket, where I knew the lighter he had taken from me was. Holding my arm steady and waiting for the right moment, I stared into Isaiah's blood red eyes for hopefully the last time. Making a snap decision, I made a grab for the lighter, and at the same time kicked him where it hurts. He let go of me for a split second, but that was all the distraction I needed to flick the lighter and set a part of his clothing alight.

I knew that the lighter wouldn't have enough power to kill him, so I made a dash towards the sword near the fireplace when he was distracted by the flames enough. Picking up the hilt of the sword, I weighed it gingerly in my hands, before running ahead full speed towards Isaiah who was still trying to escape the flames that were licking up his clothes and onto his skin. Using my run up speed and all of the strength I could muster, I swung the sword hard against the side of Isaiah's neck, effectively dismembering him in one shot.

After Isaiah's screams had stopped, I finally took the time to look around to see the damage that had been done.

Earlier on, I had killed his mate Elena, using the silver stake I had stolen before I had left to look for Mason and the others. That had been my very first kill, and surprised the hell out of me when I eventually got the stake through her heart. Shortly after that, 2 other strigoi, whose names I didn't know, came charging towards me, but I was ready. They were staked fairly quickly.

My relief was shortened very quickly, as I forgot about Isaiah who had been in the house, but I hadn't known where he was. That was when he decided to drain me of some blood to weaken me before snapping one of my arms and cutting up my back and stomach using his nails and teeth.

I had never felt as much pain ever, as I had then. The feel of his nails scraping down my freshly cut wounds was horrible. He let up, after seeing that I wasn't a possible threat, and retreated to the beat up sofa that was in the room.

For a while, he just sat there, watching me moan in pain as I tried to support my broken arm without nudging the cuts on my back and stomach. After seeing the amount of blood that had flowed out of my wounds onto the floor, Isaiah's hunger grew, and that was when he forced me up against the wall, readying himself to latch onto my neck for yet another meal from me.

That was right before I fought back against him, trying to ignore the pain he had brought me.

I realised then that I still had a strong hold on the sword, and let it drop, where it clattered noisily against the hardwood floors.

I made my way outside, and realised that it was daytime again. A whole day had passed since I last saw Mason and the rest of my friends. It was a relief that it was sunny out, meaning no strigoi lurked nearby. I stumbled onto the main road, looking for somebody that could help me.

About ten Minutes later, a car pulled up in front of me with the windows rolled down. Leaning across the seat was a dhampir who I did not recognise. I knew that she was a dhampir though because we had the ability to sense who was dhampir and who wasn't. She gasped when she saw the amount of damage I had and quickly got out of the car to rush around and help me into the passenger seat. She got into the driver's seat soon after. I told her everything that had happened to me, who I was, and where I needed to go. She told me her name was Zoe and was a dhampir who had decided to have children and raise them instead of becoming a guardian. She had been staying at the ski resort, where we were, after the Badica attack, and felt that the resort was the safest place to look after her children considering her husband was a royal moroi who needed guardians to protect him.

We pulled up at the gates of the resort, and Zoe quietly explained to the guardians on duty what had happened. The guardian leaned into the car and audibly gasped when he saw my injuries, before calling for the St. Vlads guardians through his handset. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so when the guardians and Zoe were distracted, I bolted from the car, running as fast and far from the car as I could with my sores. I heard shouts behind me from them, but I ignored them and kept on running.

My blood loss was getting to me as I stumbled and tried to keep my balance through the snow. In the distance and far behind me, I heard the my name being called but I didn't pay much notice as my eyelids started to droop and I fell to my knees in the snow. Even using all of my strength, I couldn't get back up. I was about to give up and let the blackness swallow me up, when I heard footsteps running my way. I cowered away from the figures that came rushing towards me, trying to protect myself.

I sensed more than saw someone kneel down beside my shivering body, and smelt the scent that I loved and had desired for so long. Dimitri. I heard muttered talking going on between the guardians and they all leaved apart from him. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, and when I saw the pain on his face, I broke down into tears. He took me into his arms immediately and held me tight to him, saying 'Roza' over and over again.

After a while he picked me up and he made his way over to a park bench that was under a tree, and sat down with me in his lap with my head resting against his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped protectively around me, almost as if he were afraid he would lose me again.

I continued to sob into his chest while he rocked me gently and brushed my hair back out of my face.

After a few more minutes, my sobs quieted down until they were soft hiccups. I didn't have tears trailing down my face anymore, but I still had them in my eyes.

He looked down at me and rubbed my cheek gently with his warm, calloused hand. I looked right back at him, and saw in his eyes, all of the pent up pain, worry and stress, but mostly love. His eyes held love that could suck me right into his soul. Is that what my eyes showed? My eyes probably showed mostly pain due to my injuries, but I was most positive that there was strong love in there as well.

After staring at me for a bit, he started to talk quietly.

"Roza... what happened in Spokane?" I didn't know what to say and didn't know whether my voice would work after all of the crying and screaming I had done back in the house.

I tried out my voice, and it didn't work very well, but it was enough for Dimitri to hear.

"He held us all captive. We couldn't escape 'cause we were bound tightly. I managed to get the others out safely but I couldn't get out. I didn't have time. I just had enough time to get them out but I couldn't as well. I ran out of time, Dimitri!" I sobbed once again as I explained this to him. "He held me back. I couldn't get out anywhere. I was trapped. There were others there too and they hurt me as well. He did the most though. The others just followed his orders but did what he did too. It hurt so bad, Dimitri. I wanted it all to end so badly, but the pain wouldn't go away. I have been in pain the whole time. I want it to end. Why won't it end?" I cried harder as I said this and his hold on me got even tighter.

"What did they do to you, Roza?" He asked me gently, trying to calm me down.

"He fed from me many times after I had killed his friends, and he broke my arm so easily. He snapped it like it was a toothpick. It hurt so bad and still does. My back and stomach hurt as well. They hurt the most. I just want the pain to go away." I was quiet again and so was he. He was staring at me in shock for which I had no reason as to why.

He finally regained his head, and looked at me more intently now. After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "How many did you kill, Roza? What happened to him?"

"Isaiah is dead. I killed him and his friends. He had one female friend, and two male friends. Please don't make me relive it all again. I just want it all to stop." Tears welled up in my eyes again but I refused to let them spill. I had cried too much for one lifetime, let alone one day.

Dimitri stopped asking questions and took me to the clinic so I could be looked at. When I was placed in the hospital bed, he went to leave to give me some privacy, but I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone, and because I wanted to be with him after what had happened.

He complied and sat down on the chair next to my bed, taking my hand in his and kissing it before letting his hand rest on my bed with mine still in his firm but gentle grasp.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
